


My Angel

by ToyMouse



Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotional, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyMouse/pseuds/ToyMouse
Summary: Alexander has started to feel something strange everytime he looks at his...person.-or-Lafayette takes Alexander away for a weekend and Alex starts to understand what they are to each other.Hamlaf week prompt 7:Music
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914598
Kudos: 13





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

When Laf sped out of the library parking lot, he drove in the opposite direction of their house. Alex stared at him in confusion: didn’t they need to pack? At his look, Lafayette grasped his hand tenderly.

“I already packed everything, so I can whisk you away for a weekend of romance.” Alexander blushed, staring at their entwined hands, before raising them and placing a kiss on the back of Laf’s hand. “Now sit back and relax. It’s a long drive.”

Lafayette had reserved a beach house in Virginia, in a cute little hideaway recommended by his friend Thomas. It would take them about four hours to get there.

“Why don’t you read to me? I brought that book you have on the nightstand.” He reached into the back, and rustled around a bit, before returning with the aforementioned book. Alexander grasped it, delighted, opened to the bookmark and began reading.

* * *

Alexander loved reading: to himself, to the children, and especially to Lafayette. He behaved as if he were fully engaged in the story by reacting at all the right times. It was gratifying to have someone so invested in his words, even if they were only words from a storybook.

Eventually, though, Alexander needed a break, his voice becoming too hoarse to continue. At that point, Laf suggested they stop for snacks and to get gas. Alex bounded happily into the convenience store, on a mission.

As Alex opened the door and settled into his seat, Laf was fiddling with the radio, switching channels to find something that was neither talk show nor advertisements. He decided, after many moments of searching, to just play something from his phone, plugging in the auxiliary cable and tapping around until music filled the car. They sped off then, ready for their vacation.

* * *

“Oh! J’adore cette chanson!” Lafayette reached forward, turning the radio up. He bobbed his head in time with the beat, and when the vocals started up, Laf sang too.

Alex stared at him, eyes wide. Sure, he had heard his roommate sing before, but this was different somehow. The full-bodied quality of his voice filled their small space and filled Alex with emotion. If he were to compare to the works of a writer, he would say Laf’s singing was similar to the pathos of Greek literature. Alexander was not a musician, but he recognized talent and beauty, and never had he been struck so deeply by any other experience. And that was what Lafayette was: an experience.

The dwindling sunlight bounced off of Lafayette’s tight curls, shrouding him in a halo, and Alex thought back to his new pet name. “Mon ange” Laf had called him. But in this moment, Lafayette was the angel. The entire moment struck Alexander somewhere deep, and an odd warmth grew within him.

As the song ended, Lafayette glanced at his partner and blushed brightly. “I know I’m not very good. I just really love that song and I can’t not sing it when it plays.” Alexander tore his gaze from his friend.

“No, it was great. I… I really enjoy hearing you sing. You should sing more often.” Lafayette muttered some words under his breath, most likely denouncing Alex’s proclamation. The moment dwindled to an awkward silence, neither man knowing what to say, and the next song on the playlist began.

* * *

The two eventually got over the strange silence that filled the car when ‘Popular’ started playing, the screeching cries of Gah-linda pulling snorts of laughter from them. Lafayette reached over and pulled Alexander’s hand into his yet again, squeezing it tightly. Alexander beamed at him.

“We’re almost there. Should be just a few minutes.” That was a relief, Alex seriously needed to use the facilities.

Lafayette pulled into the driveway of their little beach cottage and Alexander pulled their luggage from the car, hefting it all to make one trip. Why waste time going back and forth? Lafayette laughed from inside the entryway as Alexander frog marched his way up the stairs, arms laden with everything he could carry.

After putting their things away, taking showers, and changing into pajamas, Alex and Laf retired to the family room, a bowl of popcorn between them and the guide channel rolling.

“Would you like to watch this?”

“Nah, I think I’ve seen that episode. Oh! What about the history channel?”

“Alex, no. We are on vacation. The history channel means you’ll pull out a notebook, or rather you won’t because I didn’t bring any for you so you’ll have me run to the store. Then you’ll spend the rest of the night taking dutiful, meticulous notes to bring to class on Tuesday. So, no. We are not watching the history channel.” Alexander pouted, betrayed by the words of his companion.

“Come on, I’m not that bad!” Lafayette leveled him with a look that screamed ‘yes you are.’ “Fine, maybe I am. But I wouldn’t do that to you right now!” He lowered his voice, suddenly shy. “Not after all the effort you put into preparing this weekend.” The taller man sighed, then smiled, slinging an arm over Alex’s shoulder, nuzzling into his hair.

“Sorry, mon ange. I know you are more respectful than that.” A few minutes passed before either of them spoke again, blankly staring as the guide slid past, both lost in thought. “Oh! Repo, we can watch that. I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.” Alexander shrugged.

“I’ve got you, popcorn, and a bowl full of mangoes in the kitchen. What more could I ask for?” His companion huffed a laugh, and started the movie, cuddling in closer.

* * *

The next few days were full of excitement and Alexander enjoyed every minute Lafayette had planned, and every minute he didn’t. The more time he spent around Lafayette’s brilliant smile and raucous laughter, the more the warmth in his belly grew. He didn’t know what the feeling was, and it worried him, but was unable to tear his gaze from the man who made his life worth living. Every time Laf said “mon ange,” Alex was reminded of that moment in the car, and he could do nothing but bask in the light of the other man.

It was their last night at the beach, and Lafayette had intended on a candlelit dinner on the beach under the stars, however the weather had other plans, forcing the pair inside.

Disappointment radiated from the Frenchman, and he was near unresponsive to the platitudes Alex provided. He watched as Laf stared forlornly out the window until he could bear it no longer. This man had done so much to make this weekend perfect, Alex would make certain it stayed that way.

He proceeded into the kitchen, gathering the dinner supplies into the basket his other had prepared. Once he had everything within the basket, Alex folded up the picnic blanket and placed it on top. There was only one last thing to do before he could show Laf the surprise.

* * *

“Hey, Laf?” Alex called as he entered the room. “Can you help me real quick?” Alex had the basket and blanket in one hand, wine glasses and a bottle of wine in the other, while trying to hold a speaker under his arm. Lafayette turned away from the window and moved to help Alex before he dropped everything.

“What is all this, Alexander?”

“Well,” he began shyly. “You had this whole beautiful evening planned, and the weather ruined it, and it just really upset you, which upset me cause I want you to be happy, so I thought ‘what if we have the picnic inside?’ cause like, it’s just rain, and rain isn’t scary so we can sit here on the floor in front of the window and enjoy our evening and be happy because we’re together even if the original plan got ruined and we can listen to music too, cause you sound so pretty when you sing and I just really love you and I want you to be happy and I didn’t know how else to do it and I thought-”

“Alex! Breath!” Lafayette cut off his nervous rambling, grasping at his hand and bringing him to the ground to sit on the blanket. “Thank you. This is wonderful.”

“This was a great weekend, Laffie. I don’t want it to end on such a sour note.” Laf dragged the smaller man into his lap.

“Enough gushing, my darling. Let’s enjoy this finely prepared dinner and worry about the world later.” Alex pulled Lafayette’s phone from his pocket, handing it to the man.

“Play that playlist from before. When we were driving here? Please.” Laf smiled indulgently and started up the music.

* * *

They had finished dinner, polished off the bottle of wine, and remained lounging on the floor, wrapped in each other. After the last sip of wine, Laf set his glass to the side, and laid down, taking Alex with him, cuddling him close. The music played softly in the background.

They relaxed together, drifting in and out of sleep, neither willing to move or speak, simply basking in the company of the other. The song changed and Alex jumped to his feet, startling Lafayette with his sudden movement.

“This song! It’s your song Laf!” Smiling softly at his antics, the man laying on the floor propped himself up on his arms, and waited for the vocals to begin before singing along. As soon as the words started however, Alex hauled him to his feet, dragging him through some strange dance.

Both of them laughed wildly, enjoying their moment of freedom with each other. Alexander wrapped Lafayette in his arms, tucking his own head against the other man’s chest. It occurred to Alex that his entire body was lit up with the warmth he felt growing all weekend.

“Lafayette?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand the end.   
> I honestly thought I could write angst but like...I come to fanfiction to escape that nonsense, so I make tension resolve too quickly! Oops!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this series! I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm not sure what im gonna do with myself now that the week is over... If you have any headcanons or fic ideas, I'd be happy to write you something! 
> 
> In any case, please let me know what you think!


End file.
